Une ère nouvelle
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Suite de "Un sacrifice,des regrets,un amour..."
1. Default Chapter

**Voici la suite tant attendue, enfin j'espère, en souhaitant que ça vous plaise…**

**Chapitre 1 **

_Ginny Weasley était allongée aux cotés de son amoureux. Le brun aux yeux verts s'éveilla et la regarda tendrement, depuis le soir du mariage d'Hermione, elle avait changé sa vie… _

_Lui Harry Potter ex-loque humaine s'était métamorphosé dans les bras de la rousse. Il sortit délicatement du lit et alla préparer le petit déjeuner._

_Dans la salle de bain d'une certaine maison, Hermione Granger Malefoy, 25 ans, venait d'apprendre une heureuse nouvelle. Elle descendit l'escalier d'un pas léger. Au salon, un grand homme blond gisait inquiet sur le sofa. Il bondit vers Hermione lorsqu'il la vit._

_-Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Tu te rappelles tu as eu un malaise…_

_La jeune femme se rappelait très bien, ils étaient entrain de se balader au bord du lac quand elle s'était évanouie._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Drago…Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose d'important…souffla-t-elle._

_Son mari pâlit légèrement, il était inquiet, depuis quelque temps Hermione était étrange…_

_Elle prit place sur le sofa et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle devait lui dire._

_-Eh bien commença-t-elle, cela pourrait bouleverser notre vie…_

_-Tu peux tout me dire Hermione, sauf que tu veux te remarier avec Potter lança-t-il malicieusement. Mais ce n'est pas cela n'est ce -pas ?_

_-Non…non._

_-Alors dis moi…_

_-Drago, je…_

_DINGDONG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_On sonna à la porte alors qu'elle allait tout dire._

_Soulagée d'une certaine façon de n'avoir pas pu le dire, Hermione se précipita pour ouvrir. _

_Drago resta planté au salon encore intrigué, il entendit une voix aigue qui s'élevait du vestibule._

_-Hermione !!!!!!!!! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer…_

_-Jade, je te croyais à Paris répondit la voix lointaine d'Hermione._

_-Je suis rentrée hier avec Filip._

_-Entre…_

_Quelques secondes plus tard Drago vit arriver la dénommée Jade affublée d'une robe moulante vert pomme et des mèches noires dans ses cheveux devenus blond platine,suivit d'une Hermione pâle en jean et tee-shirt._

_Jade alla s'asseoir sur un pouf puis attira sa cousine vers elle et en lui prenant les mains, elle lui chuchota quelque truc à l'oreille. Drago avait la désagréable impression d'être mis à l'écart. Hermione sourit un peu plus et la félicita._

_-Filip m'a demandé en mariage ! s'exclama Jade cette fois-ci à l'intention de Drago._

_-Félicitations…marmonna le blond._

_-Ce n'est pas tout ça mais mon taxi m'attends ajouta Jade._

_-Oh !fit Hermione. J'aurais cru que tu resterais à déjeuner…_

_-Je ne veux pas déranger murmura Jade et puis je vais au restaurant avec mon fiancé, au fait comment se porte Andrew ?_

_-Très bien, il est chez sa grand-mère dit Hermione._

_-Tenez donnez lui ça de ma part dit Jade en tendant à Hermione et Draco, une petite voiture télécommandée._

_-Merci lança Hermione en lui faisant la bise. Passe une bonne journée et reviens quand tu veux._

_-Je n'y manquerais pas ! s'exclama sa cousine en se levant._

_Lorsqu'il eu fermé la porte Drago lança un regard interrogateur à sa femme._

_-Maintenant, que voulais-tu me dire Hermione ?_

_-Voilà je…_

_**Vous aurez la suite la prochaine fois, je sais c'est court mais il faut que je me remette en selle… Dites-moi si ça vous a plu…**_

_**Gros kisou Jorajho**_

**_Et qu'à Hermione ? _**


	2. Un bébé et une perturbatrice

_**Chapitre 2 : Un bébé et une perturbatrice**_

_-Voilà Drago, je dois te dire que, cela va bouleverser notre vie actuelle et que…_

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration._

_-Je suis enceinte !_

_Drago la regarda, sous le choc, il allait avoir un enfant, un être de chair et de sang qui serait une partie d'eux…_

_-C'est magnifique, dit-il en la serrant contre lui._

_-J'ai peur souffla-t-elle._

_-Peur, toi la gryffondor, peur de quoi ?_

_-De tout, des changements…_

_Drago la serra plus fort, puis lui dit :_

_-C'est normal, mais ne t'inquiète pas…_

_Ils restèrent là, enlacés dans leur salon._

_Dans une autre maison, bien loin de là, une jeune et jolie rousse du nom de Ginny Weasley s'éveillait. Elle tourna la tête et vit un grand jeune homme brun qui l'observait._

_-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Ouiii répondit l'intéressée en se coulant dans ses bras._

_-Que dirais-tu de…commença Harry mais elle n'entendit pas la suite, car on sonna à la porte._

_-Qui ça peut-être ? demanda Ginny _

_-Je ne sais pas, mais attends, je vais ouvrir…_

_Harry enfila un peignoir et alla voir qui sonnait ainsi .Il reçut un choc lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme blonde sur le perron…_

_-Viala Klaus !_

_La jeune femme lui fit un sourire hypocrite._

_-Oui, Viala, comme allez-vous patron ?_

_-Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ?_

_-Peu importe, je viens vous réclamer mon salaire._

_Une voix féminine se fit entendre :_

_-Harry, c'est qui ?_

_-Rien, Ginny…Un démarcheur,je le chasse._

_Viala prit une mine satisfaite._

_-Que diriez vous si j'apprenais à votre amie pourquoi vous m'aviez engagé ?_

_Harry suffoqua._

**Voilà dsl, la suite bientôt, promis…**

**Gros bisous Jorajho**


	3. Du chantage ?

**Du chantage ?**

_-Vous ne ferez pas ça ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment._

_Prenant Viala par la manche, il la poussa dehors et ferma la porte sur eux. Ils avaient l'air étranges, tout les deux en pleine rue, sur un perron, Harry en robe de chambre et Viala Klaus emmitouflé dans un imperméable gris et ce à 7h du matin._

_-J'en suis tout à fait capable et j'ai besoin d'argent…_

_-Vous n'aurez rien…_

_-Vous faisiez moins votre malin lorsque votre femme vous refusait certaines choses pour aller les faire avec le précepteur…_

_Le coup partit tout seul. Harry n'avait pas pu contrôler sa main…Viala semblait ébranlée par cette gifle magistrale._

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'insulter Hermione (c'est peut-être plus sa femme mais c toujours une amie…) et puis vous ne vous gêniez pas non plus pour tourner autour de Dr…Guy Pearce !_

_-Moi au moins, je n'étais pas mariée !_

_-Cela ne m'étonne pas, qui voudrait de vous ?_

_On eu dit qu'elle venait de recevoir une gifle de plus…_

_Elle sembla titubée un instant puis partit en courant, alors qu'elle allait tourner au coin de la rue, Viala cria : _

_-Je reviendrais !_

_Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main._

_-A bientôt !_

_Puis, il rentra retrouver sa bien-aimée._

_Chez Hermione, on célébrait la bonne nouvelle de sa grossesse. Andy marcha solennellement vers sa mère et demanda :_

_-Maman, est-ce que je serais obligé de partager Nador ?_

_Draco et Hermione éclatèrent de rire._

_-Mais, Andy, Nador n'est pas à toi, elle n'appartient qu'à elle-même…_

_-D'accord._

_-Par contre tu devras être gentil avec ta petite sœur ou ton petit frère…_

_-Bien sûr, je suis pas idiot, je veux pas être puni !_

_Jora était entrain de taper un article pour sa rédaction lorsque son portable sonna. Quelle surprise quand elle décrocha, elle reconnut la voix de Kylian McTiann, le beau brun qu'elle avait rencontré au mariage de sa meilleure amie. Certes elle lui avait donné son numéro, mais il était un sorcier et elle avait cru qu'il ne ferait pas l'effort d'utiliser un téléphone._

_-Allo !_

_-Belle Jora ! Vous êtes mon soleil et ma joie !_

_-Oh, Kylian, vous avez saisi un téléphone pour moi…_

_-Oui…Cela a été une épreuve…Non en fait ma mère est moldue…_

_-Ah ok, que vouliez-vous me dire ?_

_-Je voulais, te dire que je t'attends, que tu me manques, que je t'aime !_

_-Oh, Kylian…_

_-Dis-moi que tu veux me voir…_

_-Je veux te voir, Kylian, viens chez moi cette après-midi…dit-elle d'une voix languissante._

_A peine avait-elle dit cette phrase que Kylian apparaissait dans son salon. Jora balança son portable et se jeta dans ses bras…_

_**Allez à plus**_

**_Dites moi si ça vous plait que je raconte en parallèle les histoires d'Hermione, Jade, Jora et Ginny._**

_**Reviews et gros bisous !**_


	4. Shopping et caprices de femme enceinte

**Chapitre 4 : Shopping et caprices de femme enceinte…**

_-Regarde cette layette c'est si mignon…s'exclama Hermione dans le magasin pour bébé le plus en vogue du chemin de Traverse._

_Elle avait réussi à entraîner Draco dans le dédale de rayons d'articles pour nouveaux nés, son ventre était à peine arrondi mais elle se sentait déjà responsable de cette petite vie. Et tous les deux pas Hermione s'arrêtait pour s'extasier sur un produit « Regarde ce hochet, et ce biberon, oh comme c'est joli… » _

_-Est-ce que tu comptes acheter tout le magasin ? demanda Draco._

_-Non seulement la moitié…fit malicieusement la jeune femme._

_-Vraiment nous avions tout le temps de faire ces achats plus tard…_

_-Si j'avais su j'aurais emmener Ginny…soupira le jolie brune._

_-Ce n'est pas elle le père de l'enfant que je sache, je me devais d'être là!_

_-Ne prend pas la mouche mon dragon, si tu es sage tu auras une surprise ce soir murmura-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_-Ah c'est tout de suite mieux…_

_-Harry, dis moi est-ce que tu compte reparler à Hermione ? demanda Ginny qui tenant la main de son amoureux, faisait des cercles tendres sur sa paume._

_-Le dénommé Harry ferma les yeux et laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de Ginny._

_-Oui je lui reparlerais mais pas tout de suite, je crois que je lui a fait trop de mal, j'attends que cela cicatrise…_

_-En tout cas tu sais Andy est un enfant adorable…_

_-Oui il doit être très heureux, je ne lui manque sûrement pas…_

_-Ne dis pas cela ! Quoique que tu fasses, tu seras toujours son père et cela ne peut le laisser indifférent._

_-Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime Ginny ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que dit le brun en prenant à son tour la main de Ginny et en la serrant fort, tu es ma conscience, ma voix de la raison, rien ne te décourages, tu as une force en toi qui me rend meilleur…_

_-Oh Harry ne dis pas ça, notre courage ne vient pas des autres, il est déjà en nous-mêmes mais c'est grâce à nos proches qu'on s'en rend compte…_

_-Qu'est-ce que je disais, la voix de la sagesse…murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser._

_-Hermione !_

_-Oui mon chéri ? demanda la jeune femme en déboulant dans sa chambre à coucher._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet ? demanda Draco en secouant un sac en papier rose fushia._

_-Ah ça c'est ta surprise…dit ironiquement Hermione, elle saisit le paquet et l'emporta quelque part._

_-Intéressant… souffla Draco une lueur dansante dans le regard._

_-Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il faut aller faire les courses, il ne reste ni crème glacée ni crème aux champignons._

_-Mais j'en ai racheté hier !_

_-Eh bien dit Hermione gênée, j'ai eu un petit creux et voilà…_

_-Alors je vais au magasin…Repose-toi…_

_Hermione s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras._

_-Tu es un amour…Tu ne vas pas être déçu, je te le promets…_

_Draco ne dit rien et poussa un soupir, oui il l'aimait mais là, elle devenait un peu capricieuse…Il se dit en transplanant que la surprise devrait valoir le coup._

_Dans le magasin, il marchait les mains occupées par des pots de crème glacé et crème aux champignons lorsque quelqu'un lui fonça dessus et fit tomber tous ses fardeaux. Il se releva furieux en essayant de rassembler ses articles._

_-Vous pourriez faire attention non ?_

_-Draco! s'exclama une voix féminine familière pour Draco._

_Il se releva à la hâte et regarda autour de lui, lui apparut alors le visage d'une jeune blonde connue…_

_-Céleste ?_

_A suivre…_

**_Alors qui est Céleste ? Une parente, amie, ex ? La suite très bientôt… Gros bizooo Jorajho_**


	5. Surprises,surprises

**Chapitre 5 : Surprises, surprises…**

_-Céleste ?_

_La jeune femme leva la tête et lui fit un sourire._

_-Oui Draco, c'est moi, comment vas-tu ?_

_Draco semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre, car retrouver une de ses ex dans un magasin alors que sa femme enceinte attendait ses provisions n'était pas une situation idéale…_

_-Draco ? _

_La voix le fit redescendre sur terre._

_-Pardon Céleste, j'avais la tête ailleurs…Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?_

_-Eh bien je vais me marier dans une semaine et toi ?_

_-Je me suis marié, Hermione, ma femme, est enceinte…_

_-Oh, félicitations…_

_-Merci mais tu sais là, je n'ai pas trop le temps on pourrait discuter un autre jour ?_

_-Ok, mais j'y penses, je t'invite à mon mariage…_

_-Oui et bien, je viendrais, je t'appellerais._

_-Ok au revoir…_

_-Au revoir_

_Draco s'empressa de filer à la caisse et paya. Il était très mal à l'aise car il n'avait plus revu Céleste depuis deux ans et leur rupture avait été assez douloureuse, pourtant elle avait semblait ravie de le voir et pas du tout gênée…_

_Pourtant si Draco avait pénétré dans l'esprit de Céleste, il aurait vu que ce calme cachait la tempête…_

_Revenons quelques minutes en arrière :_

**_Céleste marchait au rayon alimentaire lorsqu'elle remarqua un visage familier, un homme de haute stature les bras surchargés : Draco Malefoy !_**

_**L'ex-homme de sa vie, qu'allait-elle faire ?**_

_**Deux solutions : fuir ou faire face…**_

_**Elle choisit de faire face en prenant contenance, son cœur battant en d'incontrôlables secousses.**_

_**-Draco !**_

_Vous connaissez la suite…_

_-Draco, tu as trouvé de la crème aux champignons ?_

_Draco poussa un soupir en posant les paquets sur le comptoir de la cuisine._

_-Oui, amour…_

_-Alors tu vas être récompensé…dit Hermione d'une voix suave._

_A ces mots, l'attention de Draco remonta en flèche. Il se précipita alors dans la chambre à coucher pour découvrir une jeune femme brune habillée d'une nuisette fushia et garnie de dentelles noires. Elle était debout à la lueur des bougies et son air mutin fit fondre Draco…_

_-How ! s'exclama-t-il, le souffle coupé._

_-Je te plais Draco ? _

_Il déglutit difficilement, elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet…_

_Il s'approcha à pas de loup et la toucha du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier qu'elle était réelle. Ses cheveux avaient des reflets dorés et il y glissa les doigts…_

_Hermione s'abandonna à lui et il la prit par la main pour la conduire vers le lit, il l'allongea tendrement et commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou, avide de sentir sa chair offerte, il déchira légèrement la nuisette et elle gémit sous ses coups de langue._

_Voyant Hermione ainsi allongée, rouge et magnifique, Draco oublia complètement sa rencontre avec Céleste et se concentra sur la peau fine de la gorge de sa femme, **sa femme**, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin à lui et qu'elle portait son enfant…_

_Lentement la jeune femme ouvrit les boutons de la chemise de son aimé et entre chaque bouton, elle frôlait le torse de Draco, celui-ci agacé, arracha sa chemise et l'embrassa passionnément. En même temps, il faisait lentement glisser les bretelles du reste de la nuisette. Ils roulèrent dans une étreinte sauvage où chacun s'abandonnait…_

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Un mariage réussi ou presque

**Chapitre 6 : Un mariage réussi (ou presque) **

_- Quoi, tu as quoi ?_

_- Calme toi Hermione ! J'ai rencontré mon ex par hasard et elle m'a invité à son mariage…_

_- Et tu as accepté ?_

_- Que voulais-tu que je dise ? _

_- Que tu es occupé…_

_- Ca aurait était très impoli ! Elle refait sa vie, elle a fait une croix sur moi, tu n'as rien à craindre…_

_Hermione se leva et alla marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre._

_- Oui mais, quand je pense que tu as partagé des moments avec elle, qu'elle faisait partie de ta vie avant, ça me rend folle !_

_Draco sortit des draps à son tour. Il vint se placer derrière Hermione et posa ses mains sur ses épaules._

_- Cette page de ma vie est terminée à présent, j'arrive à peine à croire que tu sois enfin à moi et que tu portes mon enfant…Et toi tu t'imagines que j'irais retomber dans les bras d'une de mes ex ! Quand tu devras revoir Harry que devrais-je dire ?_

_- Oh Draco…Qu'est-ce que je peut-être stupide parfois…Mais je t'aime tellement !_

_- Tu n'es pas stupide, tu es la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse…_

_- Flatteur…Bon d'accord, on ira à ce mariage, appelle cette Céleste pour lui dire…_

_- Merci ma lionne, mais j'ai plus important à faire pour l'instant…Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule._

_- Et quoi ?_

_- Faire l'amour à ma femme jusqu'à la fin des temps…murmura-t-il en lui déposant des baisers de plus en plus enflammés dans le cou._

_- Mr Malefoy…Venez par là !_

_Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena vers leur lit._

_- Ginny ?_

_- Oui mon chéri ? dit la rousse qui sortait de la cuisine avec un tablier._

_Harry était assis ou plutôt affalé sur son canapé. Ginny vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Harry ?_

_- Ginny, ma chérie…Que dirais-tu de venir vivre ici ? J'ai besoin de toi et lorsque je reste seul ici j'ai le cafard, je veux que chaque matin tu te réveilles dans mes bras, que tes affaires traînent dans la maison…_

_- Ok, mais Mr Potter, je vous préviens…Je suis très bordélique !_

_- Je te prends comme tu es…Quant à toi accepteras tu un Harry Potter d'occasion, encore en bonne état qui promet de tout faire pour essayer de te donner ce que tu mérites ?_

_- Bien sûr et ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt tu seras tout neuf…_

_- Je te fais confiance pour ça ! Dit-il en se penchant vers elle._

_Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher lorsque le portable de Ginny sonna. La rousse se dégagea de la chaude étreinte à contrecœur_

_- Allo, Hermione ?_

…

_- Quoi ? Un mariage !_

…

_- Quand ? après-demain…_

…

_- Bien sûr que je peux._

…

_- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas et si jamais on peu aller trouver tout ça à Pré au Lard…_

…

_- Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi ? Bon compte sur moi…_

…

_- Harry ? Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt, je vais lui demander._

…

_- Ok, bye !_

_Assis à quelques centimètres d'elle Harry était complètement immobile, il se demandait tout ce que cela voulait dire…Hermione ne s'était-elle pas déjà mariée ? Quand Ginny raccrocha, il leva un regard lourd vers elle._

_- C'était Hermione dit doucement la jeune femme._

_- Oui ?_

_- Elle nous invite à un mariage…_

_- Je croyais qu'elle était déjà mariée à Malefoy !_

_Ginny éclata d'un rire nerveux._

_- Ce n'est pas elle qui se marie…c'est une…connaissance à Malefoy dit Ginny qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de prononcer le mot ex._

_- Ah, et tu veux que nous y allions ?_

_- Je comprendrais -et elle aussi- si tu n'étais pas encore prêt à la revoir…Murmura Ginny en lui prenant la main._

_- Non…Je crois que je vais y aller, je vais mieux, j'ai retrouvé le bonheur avec toi et je pense que ce serais une occasion de faire…la fête…après tout, nous sommes jeunes et devons profiter de la vie, pourquoi rester fâchés jusqu'à la fin des temps ? _

_La rousse savait que qu'il se forçait un peu à dire ça mais elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. _

_Draco regardait Hermione qui reposait entre ses bras, elle s'était assoupi et respirait doucement, le jeune blond avait l'impression de tenir une poupée de porcelaine. Après son appel à Ginny, la jeune brune et lui avaient repris leur activité favorite…Et le résultat était là, allongée contre lui, épuisée, elle était adorable. Il eu envie de la croquer et se dit que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils auraient plus d'enfants que la famille Weasley…_

_Doucement, la brune ouvrit les yeux. Elle paraissait heureuse et satisfaite, ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Draco qui la fixait avec un air d'adoration._

_- Tu es belle quand tu dors, tu es belle tout le temps…_

_- Merci…Dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement_

_Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient devant une grande bâtisse impressionnante._

_- Tu es sûre que c'est l'adresse que t'as donnée Hermione ? Demanda le brun._

_- Oui, allez viens, on va sonner…Dit Ginny en tirant un peu son amoureux._

_Ils allèrent vers une grande porte en bois massif. Ce fut une jeune femme blonde qui leur ouvrit._

_- Bonjour, qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Nous sommes des amis d'Hermione et Draco Malfoy, ils nous ont invité…_

_La jeune femme leur fit signe d'entrer._

_- Enchantée dit-il d'une voix atone, je suis Morgana, la sœur de Céleste…_

_- Je suis Ginny Weasley et voici Harry Potter…_

_A cette mention, les yeux de Morgana devinrent gros comme des soucoupes._

_- Ah, le célèbre Harry Potter, quel honneur vous nous faites d'être venu !_

_Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils, encore une future groupie de Harry, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout._

_La blonde les emmena dans un grand hall où un buffet était établi et où les invités discutaient gaiement. Ginny vit que Draco et Hermione étaient déjà là…Elle hésita à aller vers eux de peur d'une mauvaise réaction de Harry, mais visiblement Hermione les avaient aperçus et venait vers eux en compagnie de Draco._

_- Ginny, Harry…Dit doucement la brune._

_- Hermione, tu es resplendissante ! S'exclama Ginny en contemplant la robe or et argent de son amie. Celle-ci arborait déjà un tout petit ventre rond et sa mine semblait épanouie…_

_- Ginny a raison, tu es magnifique murmura Harry, puis à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il se tourna vers Draco. Félicitations, mon vieux Malfoy, tu as su la rendre heureuse..._

_Draco étonné, lui sourit tout de même._

_- Tu peux m'appeler Draco…Harry…_

_- D'accord Draco…_

_Et à partir de ce moment quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les quatre personnes aurait pu juré que tout les quatre étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, parfois on sentait Harry un peu fragile, mais alors il regardait Ginny, voyait ce que la vie lui avait apportée et reprenait le sourire. Il était entrain de raconter une histoire drôle lorsque Céleste arriva dans leur groupe accompagnée d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, une aura de charme se dégageait de lui._

_- Bonjour, tout le monde…Dit Céleste._

_Elle portait une jolie robe bleue en velours._

_- Bonjour, Céleste dit Draco. Je te présente Hermione, ma femme, Ginny une amie et Harry un ami…_

_L'attention de la jeune femme se focalisa sur Harry. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ginny._

_- Vous êtes Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? Morgana m'avait dit vous avoir vu mais je n'y ai pas cru, elle est parfois si farceuse…Je vous présente à tous William Ryland, mon fiancé._

_- Enchanté…Dit le jeune homme d'une belle voix grave._

_Tous le saluèrent et Céleste partit en coup de vent._

_- Je dois aller mettre ma robe…Je vous confie Will, ravie de vous avoir rencontré !_

_- Eh bien, votre fiancée est très dynamique…Dit malicieusement Harry._

_- Oui…soupira William d'un air grave…Parfois trop._

_Les quatre amis pensèrent tous qu'il n'avait pas l'air très heureux pour un futur marié, il fallait dire que sa fiancée était un peu trop enthousiaste…_

_Les invités attendaient, attendaient, attendaient…Mais la mariée ne venait pas. William faisait le poireau depuis à peur près une heure devant l'autel mais personne n'apparaissait. Hermione proposa qu'ils se mettent à la recherche de la fiancée._

_- Je vais chercher dans la maison dit-elle, Draco tu iras dans le parc, Harry et Ginny vous chercherez dans les sous sols tout ça, s'il n'y pas une crypte ou un truc du genre…_

_-Très bien…_

_- Hermione monta l'escalier de marbre pour accéder au étage et songea que Céleste était vraiment issue d'une famille très riche. Devant une chambre, elle vit une silhouette blonde familière et crut que c'était Céleste, mais de près elle reconnut Morgana, sa sœur qui les avaient accueillis._

_- Vous aussi vous cherchez ma sœur ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui, nous pouvons chercher ensemble si vous voulez ?_

_- Oui d'accord…_

_Hermione remarqua que Morgana ne semblait pas très heureuse du mariage de Céleste, elle avait un peu le même regard que William et soudain la brune devina tout…Alors qu'elle inspectait une salle de bain, elle demanda :_

_- Vous aimez William n'est-ce pas ?_

_La blonde se tourna vers elle surprise._

_- Oui…soupira-t-elle, comment le savez-vous ? _

_- J'ai vu votre regard si triste…_

_- Je ne devrais pas l'aimer, elle l'a rencontré en premier, pourtant dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de l'aimer…Vous me trouvez odieuse n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non, Morgana, si vous me permettez de vous parler ainsi…Je crois que William vous aime aussi et qu'il se résigne, et sachez qu'on ne contrôle pas son cœur, vous aurez beau essayer d'oublier, vous n'y parviendrez pas…Ne vous forcez à rien, l'amour est si rare, il ne vaut pas qu'on le gaspille._

_- Vous êtes de bon conseil, mademoiselle…Hermione, je comprends pourquoi Mr Malfoy vous a préféré à ma sœur…_

_- William et là-bas, allez le voir, il a besoin de soutien…_

_La jeune femme descendit l'escalier en courant…_

_Draco se battait avec les branches, le parc était immense mais des bruits de sanglots l'avait attiré vers des buissons…Il découvrit Céleste prostrée sur elle-même, sa robe déchirée à moitié par les ronces…_

_- Céleste ?_

_Elle leva vers lui un visage emplit de larmes._

_- Draco, tu es venu me chercher…_

_Il la releva._

_- Céleste, pourquoi t'es tu enfuie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras._

_- Tu ne comprends pas Draco, je vais te dire, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, je croyais aimer William…Mais quand je t'ai revu, tout à céder en moi…Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre aujourd'hui à rejoindre William à l'autel. _

_Elle se mit à pleurer en sanglots frénétiques…Draco qui ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse un bêtise préféra se taire…Il transplana jusqu'à la chambre de Céleste…Et là la posa dans son lit et la borda comme une enfant. Elle s'endormie. Hermione vit sortir Draco de la chambre et se précipita vers lui._

_- Tu l'as retrouvée ?_

_- Oui elle dort…_

_- Où était-elle ?_

_- Dans la forêt…_

_- Quelque chose ne va pas Draco ?…Tu sembles bizarre…_

_-Non…_

_Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Hermione et Draco cherchait Morgana pour lui annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé sa sœur, ils la trouvèrent dans la salle de billard, entrain d'embrasser langoureusement William, Hermione referma doucement la porte sous le regarde interloqué de Draco._

_- Tu peux m'expliquer se qui se passe ici ? demanda le blond._

_- Rien…Simplement l'amour lança Hermione avec un air mutin._

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla Céleste fit appeler Draco, le mariage avait été annulé et les seules personnes restantes étaient Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, William et Morgana. _

_Céleste regardait tendrement Draco. Elle lui dit d'approcher._

_- Draco, tu m'as sauvée…_

_Et sans prévenir, elle l'attrapa par le coin de sa chemise et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, c'est ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Morgana et Hermione qui venaient prendre des nouvelles._

_Draco repoussa Céleste et s'écria :_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, je suis marié !_

_Il n'avait pas encore vu Hermione derrière Morgana. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à s'enfuir à cette vision, puis elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, Draco lui avait juré son amour._

_- Céleste, je ne t'aime pas, j'aime Hermione, et si je t'ai ramenée c'est parce que tout le monde s'inquiétait et je me sentais coupable parce que tu t'étais enfuie à cause moi…Mais écoute moi bien, tout est fini entre nous ! Tu aurais dû le comprendre, en fait ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est le reflet de toi-même que je renvoie, tu es vaniteuse et tu le resteras…_

_Hermione vint se jeter dans les bras de son mari devant une Céleste rouge de colère…_

_- Draco, je t'aime…_

_- Vous êtes pathétique cracha Céleste, c'est moi qu'il aime et sinon j'ai encore William…_

_Hermione, sourit amusée…_

_- Ca je ne crois pas, Morgana et William partent en voyage demain…_

_La blonde s'étouffa et commença à donner des coups de poing à son oreiller._

_- Sortez tous !_

_Ils le firent, ravis de partir._

_Le soir même Hermione attrapa Draco par l'oreille :_

_- Ne te laisse plus jamais embrasser ! s'écria-t-elle malicieusement._

_- Même par toi ?_

_- Non, par moi c'est différent, je suis ta femme !_

_- Prouve-le !_

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement._

_- Je crois que notre enfant va un peu être secoué…murmura Draco d'une voix rauque._

_A suivre…_

_**Voilà enfin une suite, soyez gentille, je suis une grosse paresseuse ! La suite dépendra du nombre de reviews et de ma volonté…lol**_


End file.
